


Marshmallows and Laboratory Mishaps

by J_P_Lupine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Box Weapons (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Desk Sex, Don't copy to another site, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Exophilia, Lemon, Monsters, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Office Sex, One Shot, Other, Praise Kink, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chimera, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: A mysterious beast causes a ruckus, destroying things in its wake before being captured. Byakuran makes it his duty to tame this strange box weapon that was unlike any other. The creature seems to be a chimera, having various attributes from different animals....including humans.A/N: This is one of the old fics from my heavy anime years and I thought I'd post it for the Hell of it. For now, it's complete, but if folks end up liking it I might add more to it. I also don't even remember when tf I wrote it so....YEET!(Published Date: Nov 11, 2020)
Relationships: Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Marshmallows and Laboratory Mishaps

"Sir....one of our cameras is out." A man dressed in white spoke while looking at the fuzzy screen in front of him.

"How? Does it need repairs?"

"No, all cameras are in top shape. Another one just went out!" He went frantic.

"Put the last images on the screen." Ordered the man wearing glasses.

"Yes, sir." Tapping a few keys on the keyboard, two images appeared on the larger screen.

"Rewind a few frames." The man in glasses ordered as his eyebrows scrunched together. On the screen was what looked like a throat and a few back molars.

"On it." Now, a whole mouth showed as it was just about to bite the camera. There were inhumanly sharp teeth and a partially forked tongue. "Sir! We're losing more cameras!"

"Rewind the footage more, we need to see what's doing it." It showed an empty hallway one second, then teeth crushing the cam the next. Frustration was rising as it became clear this thing was not only a predator but also extremely fast. "Go frame by frame, pause just before the jaws."

They were shocked to see a human-looking face.

"Run it through the system. Find anyone on the surveillance footage that matches this." He ordered while staring at the face. It may look human at a glance, but there were features that were clearly inhuman. Pale white hair, milky white eyes with slit pupils, and skin so pale some veins were actually visible.

"Got it! Shit! It took out the cam!"

"What floor?"

"Just above us, Sir!"

"What?! How did it get that far without being noticed?!" He shouted at the people dressed in white.

"I don't know sir, but you might want to see this." Another worker spoke up.

"Put it up." A window appeared on the large screen, showing a hallway. In the next frame, a hand appeared around the corner on the floor. A few frames later, the creature's head, shoulders, and arms showed. It was smiling with their abnormally long tongue sticking out and was bounding down the hall like an animal on all fours. It jumped up and took out the camera by biting it.

"What is this thing? Who brought it in?!"

"Yo, Sho-chan!" A woman with an afro appeared on the screen.

"What is it? We're in the middle of something!"

"Before you say anything, it was not my fault. Tell security to take non-lethal measures." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Why? What do you know?!"

"It came from the lab. Out of this to be precise!" She smiled and held up an opened box. It was black with grey and white skull designs on each side of it.

"What?" The man with glasses gave a look of confusion.

"Well, I found the box lying around in one of the storage bunkers and brought it up here to see what was in it. Since it didn't take my Cloud flame, I tried other types as well but it still wouldn't open."

"Then how did it come from that?"

"Sir! We've lost more cameras!"

"I was getting to that. The box opened when we left it alone. We don't know what made it come out, and now it won't go back in." The woman smiled. "From the flame on their tail, I would have guessed it was a Sky box, but it went white as soon as it left the lab!"

"Went white?" He mumbled.

"Have fun catching it, Sho-chan!" She blew a kiss and the connection was cut.

"Sir, it's taking out more as we speak."

"Send the White Spells to catch it, the Black Spells would cause too much damage." He grumbled.

"Which team?"

"Whichever is closest." Capturing the alleged box weapon proved difficult. It was strong and fast, taking out many of the White Spell and their own box weapons. It didn't go down until the Rain flame's tranquility attributes combined were strong enough to knock it out.

It was placed into a crate with sleeping gas before being brought back to the lab. In there, Irie, the man with glasses, contacted his boss over the computer.

"Ah, Sho-chan! What is it?" The man said with a cheerful tone.

"We seem to have found an....odd box weapon."

"What is it?"

"It seems to be a cross of human and creature. We don't actually know what it is."

"Really?"

"It was caught taking out our cameras, I'll send you the footage to review. We have its box as well."

"What flame opened it?" He hummed, intrigued by this new find.

"That's another thing- no one could open it. It just came out when everyone left the box alone." He was typing on the computer as he talked, sending files containing all the footage of the creature.

"Hmm. Interesting." The man said while eating a marshmallow. "I've seen a box like that before.... Send it here and I'll have it fully looked over. There might be something about it in our records." He smiled.

"How would I send it over? The thing won't go back into the box."

"Oh, Sho-chan, just like you'd send an animal! Don't worry about putting the box weapon back."

~

"There is a package here for you, Sir."

"Ah, good! Sho-chan's gift has arrived!" A white-haired man smiled as he walked down a hall. Turning to his assistant, he gave another smile. "Tell no one to bother me. I'm going to be very....busy with a new box weapon. It would be very risky if I were to lose my concentration and have a misfire, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." The other man nodded and left the white-haired man to spread the word.

"Now...." He mumbled. "What could you possibly be?" Byakuren opened the door to his office and locked it behind him for an extra safety measure. However, what he saw before him was catastrophic.

He heard a noise from behind the overturned couch that was like a low growl. He saw a white tail that resembled a donkey's, only longer and a bit furrier.

The room was a mess as a shipping crate lay in splinters in the center of the room. Plastic bags littered the floor and furniture. There were even scratches all over the couches and claw marks on the wood.

"My, my, what a mess you've made!" Byakuran grinned and the tail stopped swaying. The top of a head popped up over the end of the couch and a pair of white eyes seemed to stare back at him, though he wasn't sure due to their coloration. "Are you blind?" The creature growled as it ducked back down behind the couch. The sound of plastic crinkling came afterward. "I see you've found my marshmallows. I have more." He said while pulling a small, purple bag from his pocket.

The head popped up again. Its eyes moved from him to the bag.

"So you're not blind. How odd then for your eyes to be so white." He mused.

Within the blink of an eye, he found himself on the ground and the creature snatched the bag from his hands with its teeth. Ripping it opened on his chest, it gorged on the soft, white, fluffy sweets. "Aw, don't eat them all." He chuckled and snuck a few out of the bag without even caring about the current position he was in. The creature growled and ran behind the couch to finish the bag.

Byakuran knew when it had become empty because it was again looking at him as he ate the ones he managed to grab. It lept at him and he sidestepped, making the creature land on the floor next to him. They shot up, but he held the last one above his head and out of reach.

They tried to reach for it but Byakuran was a whole head taller and his arms were longer. The creature hopped up to get it but still couldn't reach. Byakuran took this chance to fully observe them, seeing where human stopped and animal began on their body that looked like a chimera of sorts. Their chest had slight swells like soft pectorals or very small breasts, and the flame on its tail was indeed white like reported. There also seemed to be no color to the creature besides their light pink lips and reddish tongue.

Correction, there was also some slight pink coloration like on their lips on their nipples.

Their wild hair was almost like a white mane around their head and there looked to be patches of fur on the creature as well.

Byakuran felt like teasing them now, just to see what they'd do. The creature was clearly capable of causing harm but had yet to even try to. Popping the last marshmallow into his mouth, he smiled at them. A low growl erupted from their throat before they yanked his shirt collar down until he was eye level with them.

His eyes went wide when he felt soft lips on his own, and they went wider when he felt a hand grab his privates. Byakuran gasped out of pure shock and the creature's tongue was in his mouth, wrapping around the marshmallow. They pulled it out of his mouth and into their own without an ounce of shame or disgust. Once they had the marshmallow they let the white-haired man go.

"Well...." Byakuran coughed, taken completely by surprise. Quickly regaining his composure, he grinned sadistically. Looking at the naked creature in front of him as they chewed and licked their lips, he got an idea.

His office was trashed, his marshmallow stash raided, and he didn't exactly appreciate being treated the way he had been.

"Do you want more?" The creature looked at him and raised a brow. Sniffing him, it circled him and gave a look when they didn't find any more treats on him. "Good, so you do understand." He smirked. "If you want more, you'll have to do something for me." Byakuran caught their attention from the way their ears perked up. The creature growled, however, seeming to get the wrong idea. He guessed at what exactly they were thinking just then.

"No, you don't need to fight." The growling stopped. "But," He paused, making their white brow raise again. "I want you to finish what you started." Byakuran said as he stepped closer and brushed some of their hair behind their ear. They looked a bit confused before tensing at the gentle touch of his fingers brushing over their cheek.

Their skin was rather soft and warm and the man noticed how the creature's tail twitched as his fingers lightly grazed down their throat. A strange noise grew deep in their chest, not quite a growl, it was smoother. A purr?

Byakuran grinned as understanding dawned on their face while his hand went over their collarbone.

"So, what do you say?" He said softly and wasn't too shocked this time when they grabbed the front of his shirt. Their forked tongue ran over his cheek and picked them up by their bare thighs. The only furniture not ruined was his desk, so he took them there. They shivered when the cold desktop touched their naked skin and Byakuran studied their reaction as he trailed his hand down the center of their chest.

The purring became louder as their nipples hardened and blood rushed to their cheeks. Byakuran was not yet able to determine if this box weapon even had genitalia, but they clearly could feel arousal if their expression and quickened breathing was anything to go by. Their pupils alone were blown as they leaned into his touch.

He chuckled as they whimpered from him groping their chest.

"Do you want more?" He asked, grinning while continuing to tease the beast with gentle and rough touches. Byakuran felt their soft but strong thighs beneath his palms, massaging them until the creature themself spread their legs while leaning back.

They were softly panting while presenting an already dripping pussy to the man. Blood that had flooded to the area had turned their pale flesh shades of pink and red while a clear substance was slowly pooling beneath them.

"Oh, my. Already so wet!" Byakuran chuckled while standing between their legs, enjoying the view before him. He swiped his fingers through the slick before rubbing his hand against their crotch. They mewled from the friction over their clit, grinding their hips into his hand to deepen the touch. Byakuran slid his middle finger into their core, feeling an intense heat surrounding his digit.

He found himself already imagining just how this heat and wetness would feel around his cock and slipped in another finger. Their breath faltered as the purring continued. He smiled down at them and started to pump his fingers, making them whimper. They still hadn't moaned, so Byakuran went rougher. Oh, there was that moan.

"Aah~!" It was the first human noise they had made so far.

"Mmm, let me hear more of that." He lowered his voice and thrust his fingers as their legs pressed against his sides.

"Aah~ hah-Aah~!" He felt their walls flinch around his fingers and smirked. Those milky white eyes were locked on him, watching everything he did with close interest. A clawed hand gripped the front of his shirt before tugging him forward into a kiss.

Byakuran could taste marshmallows on their tongue still and heard a frustrated growl when he pulled his fingers free of their pussy. He grabbed their jaw gently while licking his lips. The creature stuck out its tongue, making Byakuran grin as he placed his dirty fingers into their mouth. They sucked them clean, tasting themself on his fingers.

"Look at you.... So good~" He praised. "Yes, I think I'll make you mine. Such a sweet thing, you are." The creature released his fingers from their mouth without so much as a nip from their extremely sharp teeth. Claws raked his abdomen as they grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged.

Byakuran had gained a rather visible erection from hearing those moans and seeing the erotic being squirming on his desk. He found himself wanting to see their pleasured expression again and again and again, hear them mewl with pleasure and moan.

He pulled their hand back by their wrist and undid the button and zipper on his pants. They looked impatient but remained still while anticipating his next moves. Byakuran pushed his pants and underwear down far enough to free his cock. How the creature licked its lips hungrily did not go unnoticed.

They laid back onto the desk, locking their legs around his hips while pulling him closer to the edge of the desk. Byakuran smirked at their eagerness, liking how his cock looked resting against their pale skin on their lower stomach. He grabbed their thighs, pushing them to tilt up the creature's pelvis to allow him to coat his dick in their slick by grinding against their soaking wet pussy.

Pressing the head of his cock to their swollen lips, a shaky breath came from their mouth as he entered. As more of his shaft slid in, their face contorted with pleasure as their breath became ragged. When he reached the hilt, Byakuran smirked and quickly pulled out only to thrust back into that sweet heat. They moaned, running their fingers through their wild hair as their back arched off of the cool desk.

He smirked and went harder, shoving his full length into their core over and over again. Byakuren watched, listened, and touched them as much as he could while relishing in their moans. The creature rolled their hips, a wave of pleasure hitting the man like a brick wall as they pulled him closer with their legs.

"Oh, fu-"

"Aah~!" Their moan drowned out his voice.

"What-? That, what did you do?" He was breathing heavier now. Byakuran again was taken by surprise by the creature. That massive shot of pleasure was like a drug- he needed it again. When he received no answer, he decided to go out on a limb.

He grabbed one of their legs and pushed it towards their chest. Thrusting again, he gasped, nearly toppling from the wave crashing into him again.

"Aah~hah-Aah~!" Panting and moaning came from below him. Thrusting his hips even harder, the pleasure made him groan. Their hips were bucking towards him as clawed fingers grabbed at him.

Byakuren was grunting as he panted with the creature, finding that he liked the feeling of their pussy even more than he thought he would. Their moans and the way their body shook edged him on as he heard his own heart pounding in his ears. Byakuren felt them flinch around his cock and he groaned.

They howled as their legs locked up and Byakuren went stiff while burying his head deep into their core. The man bared his teeth while drowning in ecstasy. When his body relaxed, he was panting while looking down at the pale being underneath him. They closed their eyes while trying to catch their breath.

Cleaning himself up with some tissues from the box on the desk, Byakuren zipped up his pants while still watching the creature laying on his desk. This box weapon was most certainly *very* different from anything he'd ever encountered and it was delightful.

"That was so good." Byakuran paused when he heard a familiar voice and saw the flushed creature sit up. He was a bit thrown by the fact that this thing had *his* voice as it spoke, but it was also a relief to know it could speak to make communication easier. His eyes widened as he saw the same mark that was under his eye begin to form on the creature in the same place.

"What, are you like a parrot?" He questioned with a small smile, wanting to finally get answers for his numerous questions.

"No, I will only temporarily have your voice. It's a side effect of going through your mind to form the link." They yawned, showing their fangs as their tongue lolled out. "And this," They pointed to under their eye. "I took to mark you as my master. Which I don't mind if that's how you're going to treat me~." They purred with half-closed eyes as their voice shifted to a lighter, softer pitch.

"Are you telling me you used sex as a means to get inside my head?" He crossed his arms, unsure of how he felt about that.

"No. I used sex to have some fun." Their voice was seductive as those light eyes stared at Byakuran. "You have my loyalty and my life." They bowed their head. "And my body whenever you please." They added with a smirk.

"So, is this 'link' what colors the flame of your tail?" He leaned against the armrest of the couch while glancing at the now colored fire that denoted at a Sky Flame.

"You catch on quick."

"How is it that you didn't have a specific flame prior?"

"I'm special." They smirked while swinging their legs while still sitting on the edge of the desk. "Look my box up, you might find some interesting things, Master." There was a soft purr as they used the title. "Bring more of those sweet things and we can have some more fun." The creature licked their lips as their body began to glow. They turned into a ball of light and disappeared into the box on the coffee table.

"....They really are a box weapon." Byakuran mumbled while staring at the box for a few seconds. Picking it up, a grin formed on his lips. The potential this creature had- the power and the pleasure it could bring- made him not even care about the pool of bodily fluids left behind on his desk.


End file.
